


A Mysterious Little Bag

by demoka



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Food, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag7 - Icing as requested by temari778</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mysterious Little Bag

‘What’s in the bag?’

Marceline simply smirked at her, jiggling a little baggy in front of her.

‘I’m serious, Marceline. That’s not a bag of… drugs, is it?’ whispered Princess Bubblegum, despite the fact that no one, not even Peppermint Butler would be listening in, let alone bursting in to catch them in the act.

Marceline burst out laughing.

After a good two solid minutes Princess Bubblegum huffed her displeasure and turned to tuck herself into bed.

‘Oh, no, Bonni, don’t be like that. I wasn’t laughing at you, but seriously, did you think I would give you shit like that?’

Princess Bubblegum sat up again, ‘Well? Are you going to let me into your little secret?’

Marceline drifted over and leaned over to whisper into Princess Bubblegum’s ear, ‘Take off your shirt and I’ll tell you Bonnibel.’

Princess Bubblegum felt a full body shiver at those words. She obeyed slowly, leaving her bra on as Marceline gestured for her to stop. Marceline was smiling at her serenely as she watched.

Not knowing was causing a build up of aroused anxiety. Princess Bubblegum actually held her breath as Marceline finally tipped some red powder into her palm, watching without blinking as the red powder was then sprinkled on to her exposed chest and stomach. She let out a strangled moan as Marceline descended upon her with a languorous lick from her navel to under her chin, ending up kissing her.

Princess Bubblegum licked her lips in realisation, ‘Icing sugar!’


End file.
